


Harry Potter and the Secrets of Professor Snape

by TheGermansCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Comedy, Diapers, Disturbing Themes, Funny, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGermansCat/pseuds/TheGermansCat
Summary: As Hagrid is on his on his way to see Dumbledore when he hears a flurry of frisky noises coming from Professor Snape's chambers. 'Ah, the ol' bugg'r finally got 'em self a lass, did ye?', He thinks to himself and peeks in, too curious to see what women would go for that grumpy man. To his surprise he sees Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter standing near the desk. As Hagrid is about to step in and ask what the two mischievous boys are up to he hears Malfoy say, "aye Harry? My butt is dripping on the desk, won't he notice." Harry glared down at Malfoy, "Shut up, and suck my schlong." How shall Hagrid react to this shocking discovery?~  (lmao this would be a great start but if you actually read my fucking fic you'll see how fucked up i really am)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I gift this work to my grandmother whom is dying of cancer. I love you grandma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+gift+this+work+to+my+grandmother+whom+is+dying+of+cancer.+I+love+you+grandma).



Harry picked up Malfoy and slammed his naked butt onto Professor Snapes desk, inserting his thick and erect tarter stick into Dracos not yet ready anus. "pls.. pls no pottah D:" he cried as Harry viciously ripped Malfoy's ass in two. "Take it like a man," Harry shouted as he slammed Dracos face onto the desk. Tears streamed down Draco's face as he remembered his mother and father. How ashamed they would be if they saw him being a little bitch, especially for a man who lived in a storage space most of his life. "I em rich!," he screeched, "I em rich! I em white! and u will be in pain when mah fawder hears of dis, pottah!" Harry pulled his dick from Draco's ass and flipped him over dramatically, "nyeh!~" He leaned down and whispered into Malfoys ear, "I don't have parents >:c ." Flinging his head back at a dramatic speed, Harry thrust his chunky third arm down Dracos throat. Deeper and deeper he thrust his schlong down his throat. Malfoy could taste his own shit that he had been holding in since the beginning of the class. He was going to the rest room when it ended but Harry pulled him back for "important business." Being white and rich Malfoy had never thought he would be in this situation. Gagging on a poor, teachers pets baby maker. Eating his own shit. Having a lose, bleeding, culinary hole which was filled with precum and churned digested food. He opens his teary eyes as he chocked on Harry's radical thrusts to see a small white thing hanging from one of Snapes drawers. When Potter finally pulled his dick from his mouth, he rolled to lean off the side of the desk and vomited for a good 3 minutes. "Oh mah gad, Pottah! Wut id dat?" He pointed to the drawer. "Who cares, Snape will be back soon. put your clothes back on. >:0 You're the one who's gonna clean up that," he pointed to the puke, "Is that ham? I felt it in your stomach while I face fucked you." Malfoy stumbled like a baby deer towards the drawer and pulled with all his strength, which was equivalent to a slice of white bread.   
"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" he squealed as he yanked at the drawer. Harry sighed and made his way to the rich child. Malfoy looked up at him, "Well, hury n open it! I DON' ned TO DO nothing BUT BE RICH unlike u, pottah!" Harry effortlessly pulled the drawer open to reveal adult diapers. "gesp!" malfoy covered his mouth. Harry whispered, "do you know what this means?" Malfoy, traumatized and naked, looked him in the eyes, "Snep fiddled wiff Hagwid. D,: they had a tiny baby n hev been hidin it." Harry pulled out his cock and jumped so high it bitch slapped Malfoy. He then elegantly landed on his toes like a ballerina and did a twirl so his Wiggle worm slapped Malfoys bodacious left ass cheek. "NYEH NYEH!!" screeched Draco. "no, you idiot. Snape probably wears them!" "kinky..." Both boys jumped and turned to see the slice of ham wiggling toward them. "WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY!?" Harry shouted. Malfoy covered his eyes at the impure chunk of pig flesh sliding towards them. "I em 2 privileged to witness dis," sobbed Malfoy. "For years I have been stuck deep down inside of Draco, trapped in his sack of acid. I am eternally grateful to you, savior," Ham spoke, dripping stomach acid from the hole that made its mouth, " I watched as my babies dissolved into waste. I told them it was going to be alright. I planned on going with them. we go together or we don't go at all. It was worse than war. It was a dimension of hell. Tell me savior, have you ever been eaten alive?"  
Harry, stunned at this small slab of meat, answered, "I don't think I was..." Malfoy looked off into the distance, "It is painfully unbearable. To feel the hope leave your veins and hear the sound of your own soul being crushed. It's all so exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Being unaware of the pain your body is undergoing.... It doesn't feel real. My heart was on fire and my bones were chilled... and the bitch of it all was knowing there was no end to it." Harry stared at Malfoy in disbelief, "when the fuck did you get eaten?" Malfoy glared at him, "IN DA THIRD BOOK U ATE MY ASS. I can't believe u forgot" "God I fucking hate you..." Whispered Harry and Ham at the same time.  
******MEANWHILE*******  
"Dumbledore, I brought those... things," Snape averted his eyes from the naked wrinkly old man whom laid in satin sheets and pedals from white roses. "Ah, Professor. I remember when you were a wee' lad. sixteen years old and on your knees sucking my-" "I have brought what you needed, the documents. I'll leave them on the desk." He closed his eyes trying to avoid seeing the old mans alabama meatsnake. Dumbledore moved his left hand and inserted it between his bum cheeks. "and.... and the other item I requested?" Snape gasped, "I forgot those in my class." Dumbledores jaw dropped. "Where your students are? well, this is highly irresponsible of you, Professor. Leaving such a lewd item near children. How disgraceful." Snape met Albus's eyes. "You are the lewd disgraceful one! Ordering those just because you are too lazy to go to the restroom. And what's worse is you making me bring them to you. Disgusting." Dumbledores cock inflated like a child's balloon animal, "I love when you insult me Professor. But as headmaster my word is law. Now put on my mother's bikini, Careful not to soil the smell in the crotch area. I like the nostalgic feeling it gives me." Snape held back tears as he reached towards the drawer that kept the pink clothes. what a long day this would be, he would have to be sure to write about it in his diary.


End file.
